


Anything for Witch

by firefly124



Category: Black Jewels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Witch was young, she had the Sadist wrapped around her finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for Witch

"You need something to keep you warm, Prince. If you don't wear a hat, you'll get cold," she pointed out reasonably.

A reasonable Jaenelle, he had noted more than once, was a terrifying Jaenelle.

He glared at the offending item. It had taken centuries to assert his control over, if not his body, how he clothed it. Was this to be undone by a mere slip of a nine year-old girl?

With a sigh, he slipped the Craft-dyed fur onto his head.

She beamed as she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, and he smiled in spite of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for AdventDrabbles 2007 on InsaneJournal to the prompt "Santa hat."


End file.
